Each and Every One
by Pikeru's Angel
Summary: A character study of our beloved crew. Different ways, different themes, but hopefully I'll do them all justice. I've already got most of them planned out, so hopefuly this won't die.
1. The Real McCoy

McCoy's names suited him. All of them.

Leonard, first of all. It suited him best when he was a kid, but it still did, mostly. He'd been the brave one of his friends, pulling every kind of stunt he could to drive his parents crazy. He fell out of trees that were fifteen feet up, and nearly drown in the local lakes because he dove too long. He'd help every pretty girl in the class, all the way up to high school, when they were pestered by the jock that was three times his own size.

And the second part suited him better as he got older.

After the divorce he was… cold. Hard. Just like his name. No one got past the sarcastic and annoyed extirior. Except Jim Kirk, but not many others.

Which lead him to the next name. The one that was picked -against his will- for him.

Bones.

He was a doctor. He healed and mended the flesh wounds and tried to help with the psychological. He was, in a way, the bones that kept his patients strong and fully there. Without those bones, they'd be dead and gone. So yes, Bones suited him, not that he'd ever tell Jim that.

But what really fit was his last name.

McCoy meant original, real, not a substitute. Well he sure as hell wasn't a copy of anything. People said that, in the world, everyone was different. That wasn't true. There were carbon copies everywhere. People tried to be the same; to fit in. Even in adulthood they all tried to fit in. That wasn't him. He was different. Jim had said many times that he was happy there wasn't anyone out there just like his Bones, or else he'd be getting hypoed a lot more than he already was. It was meant as an insult, but Len took it as a full on compliment.

There wasn't anyone out there just like him. Not with the same quarky sense of humor, or the prickly exterior hiding a warm heart. No one with the same skill, who put their all into saving every life, and grieved when they couldn't/

He was the real McCoy.

* * *

**A/N: I'm gonna try to do this with all the characters. Not just with names, but as general character studies. It's possibly some might be the same, or intertwined, but probably not. I'm gonna try for different themes. Hopefully everyone will like. =3**

**~Piki :B**


	2. Blue and Red Don't Make Purple

Red and blue were opposites. Complete and total opposites, and the only way to fit them together was to make purple. No way to see both of their beauty at the same time without it being such a stark contrast that there was something just _off_ about it. Very rarely could you see them both shine and look right.

James T. Kirk was that uncommon middle ground.

A downright weird shade of blue mixed together with a deep, bloody red, and purple wasn't what you got.

You got Kirk.

He was the perfect balance of the two. Not enough of one or the other to where it just looked downright strange, but too much for the result to be purple. Mysterious, dark purple. What you got was the colors swirling around, making the very essence of Kirk.

The blue, that odd blue that looked something like cross of the color of his eyes and the dark blue of the night sky, was half of a much larger and more complex being. The sadness and loneliness he had felt all his life. The self-induced isolation. Because, when you were the son of the _Kelvin_ hero, people were very rarely your friends to be your friends. They were your friends to use you, manipulate you, try and make you something your not.

Blue was also his calmness, the times of pure logic. When they were dead center in a crisis and he could still appear as though it were just a normal occurrence, and handle it perfectly. It was his dedication and loyalty to those he cared about. How much the few friendships he had meant to him, and how he would never let them go. That was his blue.

The red is his intense passion, his capacity of love and lust. It's the intense energy that seems to flow through every vein in his body, the kind that needs to be released at a moments noticed or risk a much larger explosion later. It's his anger when the things he has worked so hard to get -the _Enterprise, _true respect, to be out of his father's shadow- begin to crumble around his ears, and the power that helps him get it back.

Red was his leadership ability, and his pure willpower to make the no-win scenario and impossibility. Red was his -occasionally stupid- courage in the face of danger, and how he could laugh when a seemingly immanent death looked him in the eye and just smiled. It was his pure emotion that flowed to those around him and influenced every decision he made.

When you put the two together, you simply got one helluva Captain, a loyal friend, and a strange puzzle just waiting for someone to try and unravel him; to find deep dark secrets that needed the see light of day.

Not many people had just the right amount for the swirling, beautiful combination. It was nearly unheard of.

Then again, Kirk was never one to stay quiet, was he?


End file.
